memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Caretaker (novel)
|pages = 279 |year = 2371 |stardate = 48315.6 |ISBN = 067151914X |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = Robert Picardo |AB runtime = 3 hours |AB publisher = Simon & Schuster Audio |AB published = |AB ISBN = 067152142X (Audible) }} A new legend is born… The novelization of "Caretaker" is an adaptation of , written by L.A. Graf. A Pocket VOY novel – #1 in the numbered series – published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :More than any other television show, more than any other motion picture series, ''Star Trek has for nearly thirty years been the most popular space adventures of all time. Now joins Star Trek, , and as the newest star in the ever expanding Star Trek universe.'' :Pocket Books is proud to present the novelization of , the premiere episode of ''Star Trek: Voyager. This is the story of Kathryn Janeway and the crew of the Starship . Transported by the alien technology to the other side of the galaxy, years away from the Federation and everything they call home, their voyage back will be a fantastic odyssey that will take them through uncharted space, into dangers as they travel where no one has gone before.'' Background information Cover gallery File:Caretaker novelization, German cover.jpg|German cover File:Caretaker audiobook, US cassette cover.jpg|Audiobook cover, US cassette edition File:Caretaker audiobook, UK cassette cover.jpg|Audiobook cover, UK cassette edition File:Caretaker audiobook, CD cover.jpg|Audiobook cover, CD edition File:Caretaker audiobook, digital cover.jpg|Audiobook cover, digital download edition Characters ; Kathryn Janeway ; Chakotay ; Tuvok ; Tom Paris ; B'Elanna Torres ; Harry Kim ; Neelix ; The Doctor ; Kes ; Fitzgerald : Chief medical officer who was killed. ::His character went unnamed in the televised episode. He was called Dr. Bist in a later novel. ; T'prena : Vulcan nurse who also died. ::She was called T'Ral in a later novel. ; Toscat : Ocampa elder. ; Evek : Cardassian Gul of the Cardassian Fourth Order. ; Mark : Fiancée of Kathryn Janeway. ; Stadi : Betazoid lieutenant and helmsman of the Voyager who died in the Delta Quadrant. ; Odo : Security chief aboard Deep Space 9. ; Quark : Ferengi bartender aboard Deep Space 9. ; Cavit : First Officer of the Voyager who died in the Delta Quadrant. ; Carey : Junior engineer aboard the Voyager. ; Rollins : Senior officer aboard the Voyager. ; Aunt Adah : Holographic creation aboard the Caretaker's array. ; Farmer's Daughter : Holographic creation aboard the Caretaker's array. ; : Holographic Human appearance of the Caretaker. ; Ocampa nurse : Young Ocampa who worked at the hospital in der underground city and helped Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres to escape. ; Ocampa doctor : A medical practitioner who worked in the hospital and treated Kim and Torres. ; Jabin : Maje of the Kazon-Ogla. ; Daggin : Young Ocampa and friend of Kes. Mentioned ; Kolopak : Chakotay's father. ; Bear : Kathryn Janeway's dog. : Owen Paris : Father of Tom Paris and Starfleet Admiral. ; Morn : Barfly in Quark's. ; Shenzi : Betazoid aunt of Stadi. ; Crisa : Betazoid relative of Stadi. ; Russ Tepper : Cavit's commanding officer aboard the USS Kingston. ; Mary Kim : Mother of Harry Kim. ; James T. Kirk : A Starfleet captain and friend of Spock. ; Spock : A Vulcan Starfleet officer and friend of James T. Kirk. ; Zakarian : Starfleet Commander who taught Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres at Starfleet Academy. Locations Alcatraz; Auckland; Badlands; Bajor; Betazed; Caldik Prime; Cardassia; Caretaker's array; Deep Space 9; Delta Quadrant; Demilitarized Zone; Earth; Kansas; Mars; New Zealand; ; Promenade; San Francisco; Sargasso Sea; Starfleet Academy; Terikof belt; USA; Volnar colony; ; Vulcan Science Academy ; Appalachian Mountains ; Cimota VI ; Ganges sector ; Mirakel ; Rudolpha IV ; Rukbat III ; Xerxes References 20th century; 47; ; angla'bosque; antigrav generator; apron; Arias Expedition; Asian; atmosphere; auto-destruct; autumn; away team; Banjo; barkeeper; barn; bath tub; Betazoid; bio-neural gel pack; black hole; bodyguard; Bolian; Borg; bridge; Buddha; canteen; ; captain's chair; captain's log; chief engineer; cigarette; clarinet; Class M; claustrophobia; clock; cloud; coffee; combadge; computer voice; concussion; constable; cormaline; corn on the cob; couch; coya anochty zab; cufflink; dabo table; debris; deflector; desert; desktop monitor; deuterium; doctor; dog; Doppler effect; duck; endocrine system; engineering; ensign; ; epidemic; evasive maneuvers; Federation Council; Ferengi; fire extinguisher; first officer; fruit; graviton; groundhog; G-type; hay; holosuite; hospital; hunting leopard; ; Juilliard Youth Symphony; June; junior engineer; Kazon; Kazon carrier vessel; Kazon-Ogla; kilometer; kilopascal; Kingston, USS; Klingon; Klingon restaurant; Koladan diamond; latinum; lek; lemonade; lieutenant; liner; lion; Lobi crystal; "ma'am"; maje; Maquis; meat; medical tricorder; mercenary; mess hall; musk; nanosecond; Native American; neutronium; nucleogenic particle; observer; Ocampa; onion; Orion; pekingese; peppermint; phaser; phaser rifle; pigeon; pilot; pirate; plasma; pok'tow; poktoy; pond; pon farr; poocuh; postman; Prime Directive; pulse; potato; quarters; rain; ready room; red alert; repair team; replicator; rice; Rigelian fever; Romulan ale; science officer; security chief; sedative; shore leave; sickbay; "sir"; skeleton; squash; stardate; Starfleet; ; sugar cookie; sunburn; sunlight; sword of Damocles; synthehol; Tellarite; terrier; tetryon; toad; tomato soup; towel; tractor beam; transporter room; trianoline; tricobalt; tricorder; turbolift; universal translator; veterinarian; viewscreen; volcano; ; Vulcan; waiter; ; warp core; warp factor; water; weeping willow; welder; wormhole External link * |next = #2: The Escape |series2 = Novelizations |prev2 = |next2 = }} cs:Caretaker (román) de:Der Beschützer Category:Novelizations Category:Audiobooks